Bad Idea
by Rebecca1
Summary: Falling asleep at work is never a good idea , especially not when the team's there ...


**October Week 3 – CM Weekly Prompts Forum **

**Three Elements Prompt**: Late at the office, inappropriate behavior, character walking in on team members

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Spencer sat hunched over his desk , his small desk lamp not doing much to evaporate the increasing darkness that threatened to engulf him . Just enough light was shed for him to see around the bullpen and the lamp made the photographs and paper on his desk clear enough so he could finish up the files for the latest case . He was almost always the first to finish his paperwork and leave , even occasionally helping with Emily and Derek's but tonight he just couldn't concentrate . His head throbbed leaving him with the irrational thought that his head might explode at any given moment . In comparison to some of the headaches he'd had recently this could be considered mild but even despite this he continued plowing through his work . The sooner it was done the sooner he could go home and try to sleep it off .

Finally , the man had finished so thought he'd put them on Hotch's desk to save him doing it tomorrow and only after doing so did he notice JJ's office light on . Approaching the slightly open door he hesitantly knocked before receiving permission to enter .

"Hey what are you still doing here ?" JJ asked the younger man just as he managed to step over the threshold to her office . She walked around her desk and leaned on the front of it , her hands supporting her weight .

"Er , I just had some paperwork to finish up . What about you ?" Reid knew she stayed behind sometimes but never thought she'd stayed this late – nobody but Aaron stayed past 7.30 . He studied her for a moment , the amused tint in her blue eyes and the way her make – up really brought out their colour but also how tired she looked . She licked her lips and he got caught up in the thought of his mouth on hers before realising just how inappropriate it was . She just smiled as though she knew what he was thinking .

"Same ." The blonde told him simply as he took a small step forward , now just three relatively small steps away from her . Already he could feel his desire for her churning , his mind turning to very naughty thoughts of her . "What're you thinkin' about ?"

Spencer's thoughts stopped suddenly once her question registered in his mind and he had a moment of panic . "Er , nothing ? I just have a headache is all ." Immediately , he mentally kicked himself for the ridiculous answer without noticing his moving forward until the two were centimeter's away from touching – he was in between her legs , she was smiling up at him . Taking a deep breath Reid tuned out his brain and just went with it . All he had to do was kiss her , she could stop it if she didn't want it but he had to do it ; he had to find out one way or another . Leaning in slowly he closed his eyes as their lips collided , their kiss slow and hesitant at first before growing passionate and desperate . Her fingers hastily undid his tie and shirt before winding round his neck as he pushed up her skirt , eagerly kissing her neck and undoing her blouse .

"Spence ." Jennifer moaned in appreciation as her blouse was roughly tugged off and thrown on the floor somewhere just as his shirt and tie had just been , courtesy of the woman .

"Jayje , God ." Her fingers raked up and down his back and chest before she grabbed a handful of his short hair , groaning down his ear . She could feel him smile into her neck as he left a trail of kisses down her arms as he slipped her bra off .

"JJ here's the -" Emily started as she strolled through the door to Jennifer's office to find the sight of Spencer in his underwear and JJ topless with her skirt bunched up to her hips . Both looked up at her startled for a moment before smiling wickedly – not an ounce of embarrassment or guilt on their faces . "Er , I'm just gonna-" Prentiss began backing up toward the door unable to take her eyes off the pair despite her obvious discomfort .

"Stay ." Reid commanded , unaware as to what he saying instead letting a whole other him take over – an apparently over confident genius at sex him .

"W – what ?" The raven haired woman stuttered , stunned by the younger man's comment .

"Join us ." The blonde answered beckoning Emily to the two . "Come on already and get over here ." Unable to believe what was happening she found herself at the side of Reid as he ordered her to take off her blazer and blouse . What made it even more confusing for her was that she complied without question , loving this domineering side of the younger man .

"Oh God , Spence ." Jennifer moaned as his fingers made their way into her moving at their own slow and torturous pace .

"Feel so good ." The man murmured into Emily's chest as he continued his journey across to her right breast .

"Reid ," Prentiss breathed as he ran a hand slowly down from her neck to navel all the while gently nipping her skin and nipple . "Reid ."

"Reid !" The voice of one Derek Morgan shattered the daydream Spencer had found himself caught up in , jumping as his name was practically yelled down his ear . The two aforementioned women , Morgan and Garcia stood smirking around his desk as he sat up and rubbed his eyes .

"Hmmm ?" He muttered temporarily disoriented and still reeling from his dream .

"You having sex dreams about Prentiss and JJ at work . Kinky ." The man laughed only laughing more at the sudden deer-caught-in-headlights look on the genius' face .

"W – what ?" He squeaked in his somewhat frightened overly high pitched voice , gulping before glancing quickly up at the amused women around him .

"Yeah , 'fraid so Reid ." Garcia confirmed still smirking over the fact .

"Tell me , did it help get rid of your headache ?" JJ asked innocently despite the heavy amusement in her voice .

"It sounded like you were having enough fun with JJ yet alone Prentiss too !" Morgan continued teasing the now tomato red faced agent who had suddenly found something on his desk overly interesting .

"Yeah , you know Reid , I respect you and like you a lot but you are far too young for me – it'd pretty much make me a cougar ." The eldest of the three women declared , teasing him . "Though I am flattered . Really ."

"Question ." Penelope started , smiling in delight . "Who was better , Jayje or Emily ?" Reid looked up in disbelief at the tech analyst with his mouth hanging open . It was bad enough that he'd actually fallen asleep in work then had a sex dream about two of his co-workers and now Garcia was putting him on the spot in front of them and asking who was better ? The man began to think through all of the possible ways to escape answering when his prayers were answered .

"Guys we have a case ." Hotch announced from outside his office . Spencer sighed in relief at the now , at least temporarily , forgotten dream as they all made their way into the conference room .

"It is the last time I let you talk me into having sex in the office ." JJ hissed into her boyfriend's ear and the genius knew he was in big trouble .

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Thanks for reading :D Hope you enjoyed it **

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


End file.
